Strange figures
THIS IS NOT REAL AND WON'T HAPPEN! 2009: November: November 19th, 2009: Minecraft was in its early stages, However, there will still some bugs. November 30th, 2009: I joined Minecraft and my friend played we were in a world so we decided to make a fort, After that we encountered an all black figure that had no named tag. 2010: June: June 7th: My friend and I remembered the encounter we had back in 2009.There was this figure that did nothing, but it did catch our attention. Soon we had a town and we made 4 more friends. We were in the same world that we saw the black figure. We told our 4 new friends to tell us if they saw anything strange, because we saw something strange in the same world back in 2009. June 8th: One of our 4 friends told us about a strange red figure he saw and he said, "I just saw a strange red figure, It was near our town around 10 - 50 blocks away, It killed a random NPC then disappeared with an explosion!" We were nervous so we found more friends to help! July: July 20th: We had 10 players in our place we told them to watch out for strange things. They were all friends including me! 2011: January: January, 1st: We were happy to not see anything weird. We had 35 players watching out for strange things and playing with us. We also told everyone who would play with us to watch out for strange stuff. Jan. 9th: We felt someone was missing and told everyone about it. Eventually, we all encountered 2 figures with swords. They were killing mobs, so we put grass down so they wouldn't see us. We went on a tree and changed our skins. Some of us changed to wood and and some to tree leaves for camoflauge. Eventualy, we saw them planting TNT. We then changed our skins to grass to be sneaky and ran away. We went far away and saw a strange figure coming towards us. January 10th: We had 60 players by now, We all were forced to stay together after the figure was chasing us! We escaped, but I felt a was player missing. We all crafted swords, diamond armor, and a bow with super knockback! We encountered a figure with a sword, but it was not a regular sword, It had blood and the figures named was "303". It was not bad. It came to tell us entity 303 was coming, He said he is coming in mid-2015 - early-2016! He became a friend. May: May 3rd: The figure named 303 told us if weird things were to happen, he's wouldn't be doing it, someone else would. He told us if he went missing we had a 0.4 chance of escaping entity 303. So I told 25 of my friends to look after him. They looked after him so we wouldn't have a higher chance of surviving! May 31st: We encountered a blue figure named "Dox". We thought it was not a helper, so we ran. The figure slowly spied on us. One of my friends caught him and killed him. Dox said in chat, "You will pay for what you have done! You will suffer!" We told 303 about this and he said we are in the herobrine ages. He said if you encounter a strange figure that looks like Steve but with white eyes, we should tell him! He also said entity 303 is the new herobrine! 2012: August: August, 6th: We encountered a strange figure with all-white eyes and we told 303! 303 Changed his name to 7kidrocks He told us that herobrine and be defeated with an arrow to both eyes! We got a bow and shot herobrine with the bow in both eyes then he died! He said in chat: "I'm coming back for you all!" We were scared so we spent most stuff on defense and told 7kidrocks to tell us if he knows anything about it. He said in around late 2013 - late 2014 we will encounter something beyond belief and told us to prepare! He said its the Early Null ages, We asked him if he could stop Null, He said no. We were preparing. October: October 20th: We encountered something weird, It was an all yellow figure It chased a wolf but, It did not kill It, It justed followed the wolf with a sword, But did not kill it! Had 271 Friends at the time in our world we were working to together to solve these strange figures. We surprised attacked the yellow figure and it killed 6 of our friends then 6 more, then 6 more for the last time we killed It eventually! We thought 6 6 6 when he killed 6 of our friends each time! October 31st: We were worried because it was Halloween we thought something strange would happen! We had a city and we got wolfs and iron golems to help us! We built 7kidrocks a big house for telling us about the stuff and saving us a bit! Also, When the friends were killed they never came back. We told 7kidrocks about his house and he rewarded us with more friends to help At 3:33 am we saw a very very dark figure with a bloody jeff the killed face and blood all over him, He was killing tons and tons of mobs. 7kidrock told us: "That figure you just saw killing mobs, Spawned at 3 am, And will leave at 4 am. Do not go near the figure, It can crash you're Minecraft and killed you! We went into our houses then he entered our house and we were so horrified he did not move he was coming near us! He entered our house at 3:59 am and before he killed us it reached 4 am and he disappeared! 2013: March: March 16th: We were told by 7kidrocks: "Each time at 3 am, October 31st You will encounter that figure! He is strongest at 3:33 am!" At 7 pm, We had seen villagers with no eyes getting close so we went into our watchtower where: "They couldn't see us but, We could see them.". We saw the villagers randomly die and explode! November: November 6th: We were getting nervous about Null. The reason why is because it is late 2013. November 24th: We saw Null we were so scared we went into the watchtower (We had 340 players on the server) We saw Null planting red stone it kept coming near our house! We had a plan to kill Null So we tried it and we killed Null! But 61 friends died! We told 7kidrocks and he said: "You have stopped Null, You will be rewarded greatly, my friend!" We were rewarded tons of diamonds! 2014: September: September 3rd: We were told by 7kidrocks: "You can kill Entity 303 but, You will suffer if you try because He is very very strong! October 31st: We saw the same figure we encountered 2 years ago! A 3:47 am we saw 2 of the same figures we saw back in 2012 (2 Years ago) 2015: October 31st: = a = We saw entity 303 coming towards us! he killed nearly everyone, He injured 7kidrocks! 2016: June: June 7th: We were mining then we saw a figure, We then tried to push the figure into the lava. But we failed. The figure never moved or attacked and had no name tag! October: October 31st: At 3:00 have we noticed all trees had fire and had no leaves! We told 7kidrocks and asked if he knows about this. He said: "It is entity 303! He will kill us all unless we stop him!" At 3:39 am we saw entity 303 I got jump scared and then I got the message from a user named Entity 303 he said: You can not stop me. I will always be active at any time! I told all friends and then I told 30 of them to investigate including me. The other 78 Were told to guard the city! I got a jumpscare, I told my friends but, 20 friends got banned from the site! I was scared so I told all friends to watch out! They did 2017: January: January 1st: There were only 13 friends left, So we made our main goal to find more friends. 2018: (The end) We were at 772 friends which is the world record, We got famous for it and 7kidrocks told us we were not going to last long due to a figure coming to destroy us! We were scared so we prepared October 31st, 3:00 am We were scared but we lasted long, At 3:33 am our player amount was dropping, It dropped to 2 It was me and 7kidrocks then Entity 666 came the new entity 7kidrocks did not tell us about killed us, turned of our wifi, and our computer got destroyed with viruses! Then our computer would only show 7kidrocks dead because he helped us, In the news up to 765 people went missing. Made by: williamtrackstropicalcyclone Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta